1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwing gun device, and more particularly to a strap for retaining screws and for supplying the screws into the screwing gun device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screwing gun devices comprise a strap for retaining a number of screws thereon and for supplying the screws into the screwing gun device so as to be screwed into objects for fastening purposes. However, the screws may not be easily disengaged from the typical straps and the typical straps can not be easily bent such that the straps may affect the operation of the screwing gun device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screwing gun devices.